I Am The Spork!
by Alexia Torin
Summary: INJUSTICE!!! O_o Chapter 8 is up..
1. I AM THE SPORK!

O.o I was REALLY high on sugar when I wrote this.....it was right after Easter. *Blanks out* So....much....candy.....  
So....anyway, R.J. who is a muse of mine that has an obsession with sporks ( don't ask -_-;; ) decides to talk to me while I'm trying to work on a story. That's all....I think...so keep reading!! PLEASE R/R OR LOCKER ELVES WILL STEAL YOUR EASTER BASKETS!!!  
I control the locker elves.......  
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! Wait....I own R.J. and myself, I own Alex, and Renoke.....Okay, I OWN SOMETHING!!! But not the FF7 characters. Or any other video game characters mentioned here.   
  
  
I AM THE SPORK!!!!  
  
( A/N: I am Crazy, my muses are Renoke, R.J, and Alex. Everyone else is a video game character )  
  
Crazy: ( sitting at her computer typing )  
  
( R.J. appears )  
  
R.J: Watch' doin?  
  
Crazy: I'm writing a-  
  
R.J: Watcha' doin?  
  
Crazy: I'm writing a-  
  
R.J: Watcha' doing?  
  
Crazy: I'm writing a-  
  
R.J: Watcha' doing?  
  
Crazy: I'm writing a-  
  
R.J: Watcha' doing?  
  
Crazy: ( fuming ) I'm.....writing....a....  
  
R.J: Watcha' doin'?  
  
Crazy: SHUT UP!!!!  
  
R.J: Why?  
  
Crazy: AAAARRRRGGGGG!!!  
  
( Renoke appears )  
  
Renoke: Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!!  
  
Crazy: DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT YOU'RE NOCTURNAL!!!!  
  
( Renoke disappears )  
  
All: .........  
  
Crazy: Okay then.....( starts to type again )  
  
R.J: .....Watcha' doin?  
  
Crazy: GRRRRRRR!! ( jumps out of her seat and grabs R.J. by her throat )  
I'm writing a story....okay?!  
  
R.J: Okay friend. ^__^  
  
Crazy: ( Sits down again )   
  
R.J: So......  
  
Crazy: ...  
  
R.J: Watcha' doin?  
  
Crazy: Okay, that's it!!! ( starts to type furiously )  
  
R.J: Whatcha' writing?  
  
Crazy: Heh heh.....yuri......  
  
R.J: OOOOH!! With who?  
  
Crazy: Oh...someone....( evil grin )  
  
R.J: Who?  
  
Crazy: Yuffie......  
  
R.J: And?  
  
Crazy: Hmmmm.....  
  
R.J: AND?!  
  
Crazy: Heh heh...you.....  
  
R.J: What?!  
  
Crazy: Yuri starring you and Yuffie.....  
  
Yuffie: WHAT DID I DO?!  
  
Crazy: Nothing.   
  
Yuffie: THEN WHY AM I BEING TORTURED?!  
  
R.J: HEY!! What's that supposed to mean?! You don't want ME?!  
  
Yuffie: Ewww....no.....  
  
Crazy: Guys, little kids may be reading this......  
  
R.J: SO RAISE THE RATING!!!  
  
Crazy: DON'T YELL AT ME!!!  
  
R.J: Why doesn't Yuffie want me?  
  
Crazy: ENOUGH!!  
  
R.J: Oooookay.......  
  
Yuffie: Thank Gawd.....  
  
R.J: *sniff* No one wants to do me.......  
  
Crazy: *sweatdrop*  
  
( Alex appears with Tifa and Aeris at her side )  
  
Alex: What are you guys talking about? I heard R.J. screaming.  
  
R.J: I DID scream....Yuffie doesn't want to star in a yuri fic with me.....  
  
Aeris: Crazy, you don't write yuri......  
  
Crazy: SHHHHH!!!  
  
( Cloud and Squall appear )  
  
Both: DID SOMEONE SAY YURI?!?!  
  
Crazy: Out, you perverts!!  
  
Cloud: *whiny* Why?  
  
Squall: I wanna see some action!!!  
  
( Rinoa appears )  
  
Rinoa: SQUALL!! ( Hits Squall over the head with a frying pan )  
  
R.J: RINOA!! Would you want to do me?  
  
Rinoa: What?!  
  
R.J: In a yuri fic?  
  
Rinoa: *sweatdrop* Uh.....( disappears with Squall )  
  
R.J: *anime tears* WHY WON'T ANYONE DO ME?!?!  
  
Crazy: Jeez, go ask one of the boys already....  
  
R.J: Okay. ( screams ) SEPHIROTH!!!!  
  
All except R.J: O_O  
  
Crazy: NO!! Not him!  
  
( Sephiroth appears )  
  
Sephiroth: What do you want woman?  
  
R.J: Will you be in a fic with me?  
  
Sephiroth: What kind of fic?  
  
Crazy: You don't wanna know....  
  
R.J: Yuri/yaoi.  
  
Sephiroth: *gets a nervous look* ....  
  
R.J: Well?  
  
Sephiroth: GET AWAY FROM ME, YOU DEMON!!  
  
( Sephiroth dissappears )  
  
R.J: NO, come back! Oh well....Cloud?  
  
Cloud: HELL NO!!  
  
( Cloud disappears )  
  
R.J: ...VINCENT!!!!!  
  
Alex: HEY!! ( A/N: Alex likes Vincent )  
  
R.J: ( innocently ) What?  
  
( Vincent appears )  
  
Vincent: What?  
  
R.J: Vincent, will you do something for me?  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
R.J: I'll take that as "what?"....well, would you ever star in a fic with me? You know, something along the lines of ( muffled ) yuri/yaoi...  
  
Vincent: Excuse me?  
  
R.J: *cough* Yuri/yaoi. *cough*  
  
Vincent: ( looks over at Crazy with a nervous look ) *gulp*   
  
( Vincent disappears )  
  
Crazy: Oh well, that was the last cute boy....now get uot so I can finish my story!!  
  
R.J: The yuri one?  
  
Crazy: THERE WAS NO YURI FIC!! I MADE IT UP!!  
  
R.J: Really?......  
  
Crazy: Yes. Now everyone, leave me alone! I need to finish this story!!  
  
Chibi R.J: *anime tears* No one wants to have sex with me!!  
  
Crazy: And there goes the PG rating......  
  
R.J: WHYYYYYYYYYYYY?!?! ( Suddenly stops crying ) Wait, I know....IT WAS THE FILING CABINENTS!!  
  
Crazy: Wait, what?  
  
R.J: FILING CABINENTS!!!  
  
Alex: What exactly does filing cabinents have to do with anything?  
  
R.J: Here, I'll show you... ( starts to dig in her pockets. Finally she pulls out a newspaper clip ) Here we go. Read this. ( Hands it to Crazy )  
  
Crazy: *reading*   
  
"When Filing Cabinets Go Bad  
  
You may think that when you leave your filing cabinet, it just sits there so peacfully, and just stays a nice filing cabinet. BUT, the thing you don't, or may not know, is that it doesn't. The sad, but the very true thing is, they vandalize everything they see, inside, and outside of their "home", and let the innocent townspeople get accused, and blamed, for the filing cabinets own actions. There are NO bad people in this world---only bad filing cabinets. There's not much anyone can do about this (at the time) but we have people brainstorming what should be done about this horrible, horrible thing that happens.   
  
---THIS JUST IN---  
  
We've recieved a very important piece of information just now. It seems the people have figured out a way to stop this nonsense. They will stuff the filing cabinets with ranch dressing, and tablecloths and throw them all into the ocean, and years later, after they do whatever it is they do in water for years and years, they will bring them back up, and try to use them again,hoping that they've learned a valuble lesson. If that doesn't help, WE'RE ALL DOOMED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" ?   
  
Tifa: Where did you get this?  
  
R.J: National Enquirer. So, I bet these filing cabinent things told everyone that I totaly stunk in bed, and that's why no one will sleep with me!  
  
Aeris: ...You're kidding, right?  
  
R.J: Of course not!! Those damn filing cabinents...SCREW UP MY SEX LIFE WILL THEY?!  
  
Yuffie: You mean the one that doesn't exist?  
  
Tifa: *stifles laughter*  
  
Crazy: There goes PG-13.......  
  
Alex: Aren't we getting off of the point?  
  
Yuffie: What was the point?  
  
Crazy: To get left alone!  
  
Alex: No....to figure out why no one wants to have sex with R.J!  
  
Crazy: Watch it Alex, you're adding gasoline to a forest fire.  
  
Alex: *whispering to Crazy* This is payback for her trying to get Vincent!!  
  
Crazy: Oh brother.  
  
R.J: SPORK!  
  
All: *sweatdrop*  
  
Alex: Care to explain why you just screamed "spork"?  
  
R.J: No, not really.  
  
( Renoke appears )  
  
Renoke: I SAID SHUT UP! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP, DAMNIT!!  
  
R.J: Renoke?  
  
Renoke: What do you want, beast.  
  
R.J: Have you seen my spork collection?  
  
Crazy: What happened to the filing cabinents?  
  
Alex: Crazy, don't try to make sense out of it, just go with the flow.....  
  
Crazy: Okay.  
  
Alex: *sprouts wings* What the hell?!  
  
Crazy: Don't worry about it...go with the flow.....  
  
R.J: So...aabout my spork collection?  
  
Renoke: *yawns* Uh huh...well, I fed them to my dog.  
  
R.J: YOU WHAT?!  
  
Renoke: I fed them to my dog.....so?  
  
R.J: NNNOOOOO! MY SPORKS!  
  
Renoke: *yawns and stretches* Uh huh...well, you can get them back, but you have to take on my dog.  
  
R.J: What's his name?  
  
Renoke: Cerberus.  
  
R.J: The three-headed dog?  
  
Renoke: Yep. Well, good luck. *dissappears in a puff of smoke*  
  
R.J: To complete this task, I must call upon the powers of the spork!!  
  
Aeris: Don't you mean the planet?  
  
R.J: Nope, I mean the spork!!  
  
Tifa: Okay.......  
  
Crazy: I'm lost.  
  
R.J: Ahem....I AM THE SPORK!! *turns into a spork with a red cape on*  
  
Crazy: Oh God, you've got to be kidding me......*holds her forhead*  
  
( Zell appears )  
  
Zell: Hiya! Where's the cafeteria?  
  
Alex: Hotdogs?  
  
Zell: Yep.  
  
R.J:   
  
Zell: Did that spork just....talk?  
  
Crazy: Unfortunately....yes.  
  
Zell: Woah.  
  
Alex: How about you take it? It's a magic spork!! If you kiss it, it'll turn into a beautiful girl!  
  
Crazy: More gasoline on the fire....  
  
Zell: Awesome, dude! *grabs the spork*  
  
R.J: *turns back into herself, crushing Zell in the process*  
  
Crazy: Is this EVER gonna end?  
  
Alex: Probably not....  
  
R.J: Ooooh...unconscious boy...YAY!! *drags Zell into a closet*  
  
Alex: Well...looks like the end of the yuri/yaoi dispute.  
  
Yuffie: Hopefully....  
  
( Um....not nice noises are heard from the closet... )  
  
Tifa: ...  
  
Aeris: ...  
  
All: ...  
  
Crazy: I'm never gonna sleep again...  
  
( More...um....noises.... )  
  
Crazy: *hits her head repeatedly* BAD IMAGE! *hits her head* BAD IMAGE! *hits her head* BAD IMAGE! *hits her head*  
  
( Um....thumping? )  
  
All: ....ewwwwwwwww....  
  
( R.J. comes out of the closet dragging Zell [still unconscious] behind her )  
  
R.J: Alright, I'm happy now. ^_^  
  
Alex: I'm scared.  
  
Crazy: I don't want to write anymore....I'm going to kill myself now.....  
  
R.J: WAIT!! *sniff* What about my spork collection?!  
  
All: ...  
  
All except R.J: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
  
THE END.....or is it? 


	2. The Insanity Continues

HEEELLLOOOOO!! Due to popular demand, or as some like to call it, 2 reviews, I have posted the second chapter of this fic. If you want to see more insanity, R/R!  
  
  
  
  
  
DISCLAMIER: Ahem....because I'm bored, I'm gonna let Cid do the disclaimer.  
  
Cid: She don't &^^%*%^&$ own a %^&%^ #$^# thing, and if you're $%&^# stupid enough that you &^&%$#&#^&^% didn't know that, then ^%&%^ you!  
  
Me: I do own SOMETHING...I own myself, Alex, Renoke, and R.J.   
  
Cid: ^&%&$ you.  
  
Me: Watch it buddy.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I AM THE SPORK!!  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
( Crazy is still at her computer typing. Alex suddenly runs in { and still has those wings from the last chapter })  
  
Crazy: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?! I LOCKED THE DOOR!  
  
Alex: ( Holds up a door handle )   
  
Crazy: ( Head falls on keyboard ) Damn, shotty, wooden doors.....  
  
Alex: I need your help.  
  
Crazy: What?  
  
Alex: Well-  
  
( Is cut short because Lloyd { Legend of Dragoon } comes in )  
  
Alex: God no...he found me......  
  
Crazy: Lloyd...what do you want?  
  
Lloyd: I've been following that girl for days. ( points to Alex ) She's a winglie.  
  
Alex: FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I'M NOT A WINGLIE!!  
  
Lloyd: Then why do you have wings?  
  
Alex: Just GO AWAY! ( Throws Crazy's water bottle at him )  
  
Lloyd: ( Gets hit in the head ) Ow! What did you do that for?!  
  
Alex: LEAVE ME ALONE!! ( Picks up Crazy's computer )  
  
Crazy: NO!! DON'T DO IT!!  
  
Alex: ( throws the computer )  
  
Lloyd: ( Gets hit in the head with the computer and falls over )  
  
Alex: Yesssss! ( Victory dance )  
  
Crazy: ( kneals over her computer ) NNNOOOO!! My computer! ( cries loudly )  
  
( A whistling noise is heard overhead )  
  
Crazy: Huh? What's that? ( gets up )  
  
( R.J. falls on Lloyd )  
  
R.J: I lost him again!  
  
Crazy: Oh, you scared me! You JUST MISSED my computer!  
  
R.J: Sorry....now where did that dog go? ( Runs away )  
  
( Renoke falls down from the ceiling, almost landing on Crazy's comp. but Crazy catches her at the last minute )  
  
Renoke: Where did that girl go, chasing MY dog? Just to get a spork cololection back!! ( Runs away )  
  
Crazy: Alright.....now to tend to the wounded.....MY COMPUTER!! ( Turns around and sees a three-headed dog chewing at her computer )   
  
Alex: BAD DOG! Lloyd makes a better chew toy....( points to Lloyd )  
  
Chibi Crazy: ( anime tears ) My.....m-my.....my computer.......( wails ) HOW COULD YOU, YOU MUTANT MUTT?!  
  
( Dog runs away )  
  
( The entire FF7 cast minus Sephiroth falls onto the already mauled comp....flattening it )  
  
Yuffie: Hiya!  
  
Tifa: What happened to your computer?  
  
Chibi Crazy: ( passes out )  
  
All: ( swaetdrop )  
  
Yuffie: Was it something we said?  
  
Alex: I think it was the stress.....So, how you guys doin'?  
  
( All start to talk at once )  
  
( The dog runs past, followed by R.J. R.J. tackles the dog )  
  
R.J: Alright, dog-breath! Cough up my spork collection!  
  
( Renoke runs in )  
  
Renoke: LET GO OF MY DOG! CERBERUS, MAUL HER!  
  
( Tidus and Aaron from FF10 appear )  
  
Tidus: Where are we?  
  
Alex: Hmm....must be a publicity stunt.....the author wants more readers.  
  
Renoke: HELL YEAH!!! ( Glomps Aaron )  
  
Aaron: ........?  
  
Renoke: Hello! Your cute, in a dark, evil, way...just how I like boys.  
  
R.J: YAY!! Free for all! ( Glomps Tidus ) Don't worry, your cute too!  
  
Tidus: ..........?  
  
Aaron: ( Drops Renoke )  
  
Renoke: Nooooooooo!!^_^ ( Grabs Aarons leg )  
  
Aaron: Get off of me.  
  
Renoke: No!^_^  
  
Aaron: Get off of me.   
  
Renoke: No!^_^  
  
Aaron: Get off. ( Starts walking. Renoke doesn't let go and is dragged behind him )  
  
Renoke: Are you playing hard-to-get?^_____^  
  
Aaron: No, now get off of me!  
  
Renoke: I don' wanna! Your're cute!  
  
Aaron: ( Tries to kick her off ) Let go of me!  
  
Renoke: No!^_^  
  
Aaron: ( Tries to pry Renoke off with his broad sword ) Let go of me!  
  
Renoke: No!^_^  
  
Crazy: ( wakes up ) Where am I? Who am I? ( looks at Alex ) AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!! DEMON!! ( starts to pray )  
  
( Dog mauls Crazy )  
  
( Sephy runs in )  
  
Sephy: WHERE'S CLOD!  
  
Cloud: ( Hides behind Tifa )  
  
Sephy: CLOD!  
  
Cloud: Hiya Sephers! ( guilty smile )  
  
Sephy: I'LL KILL YOU, YOU ROTTEN SCUM-SUCKING BASTARD!  
  
Cloud: What?  
  
Sephy: Cares to explain this?! ( Points to his forehead, where there is a sign that says "Hi, I am a Retard. How may I help you?" )  
  
Cloud: ( hides bottle of super glue behind his back ) I have NO idea what you're talking about.   
  
Renoke: ( shreiks )   
  
All: ( turn to look and see Renoke and R.J. clnging to the two FF10 boys for dear life )  
  
Tifa: I don't think this story is safe anymore....  
  
Yuffie: It wasn't safe to begin with....  
  
Crazy: I...I see...I see pretty colors.....ooh...a doggy!   
  
( Dog mauls Crazy again )  
  
Aeris: Oh, bad dog! BAD DOG! BAD- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ( Aeris dress is ripped off by the dog )  
  
All of the boys: ( drool )  
  
Aeris: EW! YOU PERVS! ( turns to run and sees every boy in FF8, 9, and 10 looking at her through a window )  
  
Aeris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ( Runs away screaming )  
  
Yuffie: Where did that window come from?  
  
Tifa: ( hides a hammer behind her back ) I don't know! Poor Aeris!  
  
( Seifer runs across the screen )  
  
Seifer: GET AWAY FROM ME!!  
  
( Fuujin runs across the screen, dress in a VERY revealing lingerie outfit and holding a bottle of baby oil )  
  
Fuujin: SEIFER BOYFRIEND.  
  
Seifer: LEAVE ME ALONE! I DON'T WANT YOU!  
  
Fuujin: BACK SEIFER! ( catches up with Seifer and grabs him )  
  
Seifer: ( Crying ) Please, leave me alone!  
  
Fuujin: YOU LIKE THIS ( drags Seifer away )  
  
Seifer: ( fades out as he runs off screen ) NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
All: ( sweatdrop )  
  
Alex: I think now would be a good time to end this....  
  
All: Agreed.  
  
Crazy: ( Sees Alex ) DEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN( passes out again )  
  
Tifa: Right.....  
  
R.J: Well...it's fine with us...right Renoke?  
  
Renoke: YEP!   
  
( R.J. and Renoke drag an unconscious Tidus and Aaron away )  
  
R.J: TO THE CLOSET!!  
  
  
THE END  
  
So, what do you think of the second chapter? If I get enough reveiws, I'll right more. R/R peoples! 


	3. Why Are You Torturing Us With A Third Ch...

HI! This is chapter three.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING! DO YOU GET IT?! YOU CAN'T SUE ME!! HAHAHA!!  
  
_____________________________  
  
I AM THE SPORK!!  
Chapter Three  
  
  
( R.J. walks onto the screen )  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: *stupidly* Hi.  
  
R.J: ( bursts into a fit of giggles and starts to roll around on the floor )  
  
( Alex appears )  
  
Alex: O_o;; Ooookay...that's enough sugar for you. ( whistles )   
  
( A van appears, and five guys in white uniforms jump out with a straightjacket )  
  
R.J: ( still giggling ) NO!!...HAHAHA...The men non-funny are...HAHAHAHAH....coming to get me!....HAHAHAHAHAH!! NOOOOOOO.. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..OOOOOOO!!   
  
( The guys sedate R.J. and put her in the straight jacket. One guy slings her over his shoulder. )  
  
R.J: OOooooooh....heehee....pretty flowers......fairys!....  
  
Alex: I hate it when this happens......  
  
( Guys throw R.J. in the van and jump back in )  
  
R.J.: ( from in the van ) Hey...this isn't fairy land...this is hell with flourescent lights! HELLLLLLPPPP MEEEEEE!!  
  
Alex: ( sweatdrop ) Hoo boy....glad that's over.   
  
( Crazy appears, wearing all black and carrying a small wooden cube )  
  
Crazy: What happened? I leave you alone for two seconds and you have R.J. comitted?!  
  
Alex: It wasn't my fault.....  
  
Crazy: Why aren't you wearing black?! WE HAVE TO BE AT THE FUNERAL IN TEN MINUTES!  
  
Alex: Whatev-EEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRR ( falls down a hole )  
  
Crazy: ( sweatdrop ) Uh......the end.......  
  
_______________________________________  
  
Okay, not the real end, but i needed to burn some energy so i wrote this chapter to be really dumb. R/R!!! 


	4. Oo This Is Why Pixie Stix Should Be Bann...

DISCLAIMER: Ok..this time it's gonna be long...Ahem:  
  
1. I do not own any Final Fantasy characters. Squaresoft does.  
  
2. I don't own the mental hospital or the people who are in the cell with R.J. They are owned by Quacking Waterfowl. He has an awesome insanity fic. I advise you to check it out.  
  
3. I DO own Crazy, R.J, Renoke, and Alex.   
  
Reveiw: I own nothing except myself and my muses, so no sue me. I'm broke so that would be pretty pointless anyway.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I AM THE SPORK!!  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
THE MENTAL HOSPITAL  
  
  
R.J: ( rocking back and forth giggling )  
  
Jetite: Are you okay?  
  
R.J: HI!  
  
Jetite: HI!  
  
R.J: HI!  
  
Jetite: HI!  
  
R.J: HI!  
  
Jetite: HI!  
  
R.J: HI!  
  
Jetite: HI!  
  
R.J: HI!  
  
Jetite: HI!  
  
R.J: HI!  
  
Jetite: HI!  
  
R.J: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ( falls over and starts twitching )  
  
Jetite: Cool.  
  
Mitch: It's almost time for medication.  
  
R.J: HEEEEEEEEEEHOOOOOOOHAGAWHOOSHALABOO!  
  
Jetite: ( sweatdrop )  
  
R.J: ( passes out )  
  
Jetite: Ur.....is she dead?  
  
Mitch: ( kicks R.J. ) Yep.  
  
R.J: ( twitches ) MARMALADE!  
  
Jetite: Or....not.....  
  
  
BACK TO THE PLACE WHERE CRAZY IS   
  
  
( Crazy and every FF character from 7-10 is seen staring at a wooden cube )  
  
Crazy: Ashes to ashes...dust to dust...we lay My Computer....in the ( voice cracks ) Earth's ( starts to sob ) cr-u-u-ust! ( Starts to wail and scream )  
  
Alex: It's okay....I'm sure you're computer is in a better place....( angelic music plays )  
  
Rikku: ( Raises her hand ) AHEM!  
  
( Music scratches and stops )  
  
Crazy: ( stops crying ) WHAT?  
  
Rikku: Yeah, um, why are we all naked?  
  
Crazy: SHOW SOME RESPECT! Comp-Comp always said she wanted to be buried in the nude.....( sniffle )  
  
Cloud: Comp-Comp? You named your computer?! HAHAHAHAH!! YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!  
  
Crazy: SHUT UP! ( Throws a thousand sporks at Cloud )  
  
Cloud: ( getting stabbed with sporks ) AHHHHHH!! THE PAIN! ( falls over )  
  
Crazy: ^______^ Never underestimate the power of the sporks, tiny one.  
  
Dagger: ( Raises her hand )  
  
Crazy: What now?  
  
Dagger: Can we have our clothes back now?  
  
Crazy: Um...do you have a reason?   
  
Dagger: Well....uh....Quina Quen is with us...and Zidane...he doesn't have a..um...thing....  
  
Crazy: O.o ( turns green ) Ewwwww......yes, get dressed...I'll be back in an hour or so....( runs to the nearest bathroom )  
  
Alex: ( sweatdrop ) Uh.....since Crazy's gonna be throwing up for awhile, what do you guys wanna do?  
  
Red 13: HI MOMMY! ( chasses his tail )  
  
Alex: Uh....other than that?  
  
Squall: .........YURI!  
  
( Every girl in the group beats Squall over the head with large rocks )  
  
Alex: -_-;; I was thinking more of something along the lines of a party.....  
  
All ( Except Alex ): PARRRTTTTTYYYYY!!!  
  
  
THE MENTAL HOSPITAL  
  
  
Jetite: Hey girl, wake up.  
  
R.J: I AM THE......um.....MONGOOSE!  
  
Mitch: She's funny.  
  
R.J: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO( continues screaming )  
  
Mitch: *sigh* Only three more hours till they're sedated....  
  
  
AT THE PAR-TY!  
  
  
Cid: HEY! ( Holds up a pack of beer )  
  
All: HELL YEAH!  
  
Aeris: ( already drunk ) Give me one!  
  
Cid: ( throws a beer at AEris; beer hits her in the head and knocks her unconscious )  
  
Yuffie: Thank you! Yoink! ( gras the beer and gulps it down ) Woah...oooooooo....( sees Red 13 ) PONY!! ( jumps on Red' s back and starts to ride him )  
  
Red: Oh, yeah! Daddy likes it like that! Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
  
Alex: O.o  
  
Barret: Damn, check out Cait!  
  
Alex: ( looks over her shoulder and sees Cait Sith straddling a FF10 moogle ) O_O  
  
Cloud: ( Making out with Selphie ) Go Cait!  
  
Tifa: ( Making out with Tidus ) Uh huh!  
  
Alex: ( whips out her cell phone and dials ) "Yes, hello?.....Is this the mental hospital?....Good. Well, we have a problem here....yes, you see, this wingly named Alex has gone completely insane.....uh huh....yes, she'll need a straightjacket.....oooh, they come in three colors now?.......Ah, white will be fine.....ok...uh huh...alright....by." ( hangs up her phone )   
  
( A van appears, and five guys in white uniforms jump out, throw Alex in the back, jump in and drive away )  
  
  
THE MENTAL HOSPITAL  
  
  
Alex: Thank God, I'm finally free from those physco's...  
  
Jetite: ..........you're in a mental institution........  
  
R.J: SPOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORKS! ( drools )  
  
Alex: Trust me, there's no difference....  
  
  
AT HOME  
  
  
Crazy: ( walking out of the bathroom, still a little green ) Wha-? ( Sees every FF character in a drunken pile ) I'm not even asking....where's Alex?  
  
  
THE MENTAL HOSPITAL  
  
  
R.J: ( running around in circles making plane noises )  
  
Jetite: She's funny. ^__^  
  
Alex: Someone kill me...take me now...I can't take this much longer!  
  
Nurse: We got a suicidal one! Ready the padded room and heavy-duty straightjackets!  
  
Alex: Son of a b-  
  
THE END 


	5. You Shall All Feel My Wrath! MWAHAH

A/N: There is no A/N. Now don't you feel silly?  
  
DISCLAIMER: Oh, wow. An even longer one this time. Okay, first off, I do not own the FF characters, Squaresoft does. I do not own Jetite, Quacking Waterfowl does. I do not own Chris, Chris does. I do not own Tardy, the people from that bunny show do. I do own Crazy, R.J., Alex and Renoke. I own the mental hospital. That is all.   
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
I AM THE SPORK!!  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Crazy: All right, where's Renoke? I need her help...RENOKE!!!  
  
Renoke: WHAT DO YOU WANT?!?!  
  
Crazy: WHERE ARE YOU?  
  
Renoke: UNDER HERE!!  
  
Crazy: ?.....*rolls a few FF characters off the pile* AHHHH!!  
  
Renoke: Thanks, I couldn't breathe under there. *sigh*  
  
Crazy: Um....is Alex under there too?  
  
Renoke: Oh, no. She comitted herself.  
  
Crazy: SHE WHAT?!   
  
Renoke: Not so loud...you'll wake them up....  
  
Crazy: I cannot beleive this. Gimme' your phone.   
  
Renoke: *hands over her phone*  
  
Crazy: *dials mental hospital* Hello?  
  
Operator: Yes, this is Cherry Hills Mental Institution, how may I help you?  
  
Crazy: I'm looking for a girl named Alex.  
  
Operator: We currently have 57,345,545,764,657 patients who are named Alex.  
  
Crazy: Well, this Alex has wings.  
  
Operator: Oh, okay. She's being held in a high-security area on the third floor. Why?  
  
Crazy: Um....I'm sorry, you have the wrong number. *hangs up* Renoke, we have to rescue Alex.  
  
  
AT THE MENTAL PLACE  
  
  
R.J: *twitches and wakes up* Uh....Jetite, where are you? I'M ALL ALONE?! HEEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE...oooh, spork....  
  
  
AT THE MENTAL HOSPITAL ENTRANCE  
  
  
Crazy: *wearing fake nose, glasses and mustache* Alright, let's go.   
  
Renoke:*wearing the same thing* Um...are you sure no one will notice us?   
  
Crazy: YES I'M SURE!!  
  
( They enter the building, and surprisingly make it to the third floor and to the high-security place without being noticed )  
  
Crazy: *knocking on a door* Hey, Alex, is that you?  
  
Crazy person #1: HAHAHAHA!! IS THAT YOU MOMMY?! YES, I'VE BEEN A GOOD BOY!!! GIMME' ELIXER!!   
  
Crazy: Um....guess not. ^__^ *knocks on the next door* Alex, are you in there?  
  
???: No, I'm not Alex.  
  
Crazy: Who are you then?  
  
???: My name is Chris.  
  
Crazy: Well....you sound normal, why are you in here?  
  
Chris: Because I have an obsession with chickens. CHICKENS!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Crazy: *sweatdrop* Well...okay....wanna come with us?  
  
Renoke: WHAT?! *hits Crazy on the back of the head with an...object of some sort*  
  
Chris: YES!! PLEASE GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!  
  
Crazy: Okay. *opens door*  
  
Chris: Can my friends come too?  
  
Crazy: Uh, sure!  
  
Chris: Okay, that's Chicken....  
  
???: No, my name is George/Mark.  
  
Chris: That's Chicken #2....  
  
???: Actually, my name's Micheal.  
  
Chris: And that's....someone I don't know.^__^ CHICKEN!!  
  
Micheal: His name's Tardy. The turtle.  
  
Crazy: OKAY! Let's go find Alex!! *knocks on the next door* Alex, is that you?  
  
Alex: Huh? Crazy? You came to rescue me!! YAY!  
  
Crazy: Yeppers. Stand back, I'm opening the door. *tries to open the door, but instead it falls off of it's hinges*  
  
Chris: The chickens have a much more sophisticated technology system. ^__^  
  
Alex: Oh well...at least you came! Um...who are these people?  
  
Crazy: George, Chris, Micheal, and Tardy.  
  
Alex: Why is that turtle eating paintballs?  
  
Tardy: The green ones make me horny. ^______________________^  
  
Alex: o_O   
  
All: O_o  
  
Chris: ...AS DO THE CHICKENS!!!  
  
Tardy: Nope, only the green ones.  
  
Chris: ....*kicks Tardy*  
  
Alex: What about R.J?   
  
Crazy: She belongs here, with her people. Now let's get out of here!  
  
( All run like bats out of hell, right out the door, and back to where we left the FF characters )  
  
Crazy: Thank goodness that's over.  
  
Renoke: Yeah....why is that Chris dude and that turtle still here?  
  
Crazy: I have no idea.  
  
  
CHRIS AND TARDY  
  
  
Chris: The chickens would treat you well, Tardy.  
  
Tardy: People aren't supposed to touch me where my baby seat covers. *sticks out tongue*  
  
Chris: But they're are no people in the magical kingdom of chicken land!! All are happy under the rules and guidence of the chickens!! ALL SHALL SEE THAT THE CHICKENS ARE TRUE HATCHED LEADERS!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tardy: ......crayons taste like purple! ^_______________________________________________________O  
  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, that was a dumb end of the chapter, but there's more to come. If you want to be in this fic, leave a review at the beep.   
I said, leave a reveiw at the BEEP. WHY AREN'T YOU REVIEWING?!  
Or, you can e-mail me, and tell me the name of your character and what he or she acts like/ is addicted to. Such as a drug or two, or an animal, or a utensil. Whatever.   
Alrighty, happy reading! ^____^ 


	6. The Vincent Wars And The Bar From Hell,...

A/N: Most loyal fans, I believe I've kept you waiting long enough.  
  
Readers: *snicker*  
  
Me: SHUT UP!! Anyways, it took me so long to write this. My friends at school threatened to choke me if I didn't finish it soon. So here it is, the next chapter of my insanity. Read it and enjoy.  
  
Readers: *snicker* Yeah right....  
  
Me: WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! EXACTLY, SHUT UP!!!  
  
Readers: ...  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any PBS characters, I do not own Chris, Outlaw, Takui/Kurai, Ultima-Gombit, or Les. They own themselves. Yes, I got permission to use them. I do not own Tardy, the people who own "Greg the Bunny" do. I do not own Final Fantasy, or any of the characters, Squaresoft does. I do own Renoke, Alex, R.J., and Crazy. And last, if you are taking the time to read this entire thing, I pity you. ^__^ I am so mean, no?  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
I AM THE SPORK!!  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
  
Crazy: I'm bored....  
  
Alex: Well, look on the bright side.  
  
Crazy: And that is?  
  
Alex: ...erm...the FF characters are awake.  
  
Crazy: Is that a good thing?  
  
( Chris runs in with Tardy on his head )  
  
Chris: Hi. I came back. ^_^ Chickens!!  
  
Tardy: ( falls off of Chris's head ) I made a smelly in my shelly! o_______________O  
  
Crazy: *eye twitch*  
  
Alex: O_o;  
  
( A half-naked Squall and Tidus run in and hide behind Crazy and Alex )  
  
Squall and Tidus: GET THEM AWAY FROM US!!!  
  
Crazy: ...?  
  
( Yuna and Rinoa run in )  
  
Rinoa: SQUALLY-POO!! I wasn't done with you yet!  
  
Yuna: Come back, Tidus honey!  
  
Both: WE LOVE YOU!!! ( run out of the room )  
  
Squall and Tidus: *cling to Crazy* Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!!!  
  
Crazy: ...O_O   
  
Chris: LEAVE HER ALONE, INSANE PEOPLE!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! *pelts Squall and Tidus with chickens*  
  
Squall: AHHHHHHH! RUN AWAY!  
  
Tidus: THE DOOM OF THE CHICKENS WILL COME TO ALL!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Crazy: Er....  
  
( Squall and Tidus run into each other, knocking each other out )  
  
Crazy: *sweatdrop*  
  
Renoke: *sigh* I miss R.J. If she were here, we would drag them away to the closet....  
  
Crazy: You, of all people, MISS R.J.?  
  
Renoke: *nods*  
  
Chris: Who's R.J.?....IS SHE A CHICKEN?? ^______^  
  
Crazy:....uh...not exactly.  
  
( R.J. appears, with ??? next to her )  
  
Crazy: Where the hell did you come from?!  
  
R.J: A magical faerie whisked me away over the moon to the field of never-ending Italian sausage, where I learned the secrets of flight and butchery! Then, I flew away into the sunset of the northwest, never to be heard from again. THE END!! *raises arms in triumph*  
  
Crazy: *blinks*  
  
???: I found her passed out in a dumpster. She had tags, so I brought her here.  
  
Crazy: Doumo arigatou gozaimasu. Who are you?  
  
???: Your welcome. The name's Les.  
  
R.J: No it's not....its Bob. ^__^  
  
Les: No, it's Les.  
  
R.J: Hi Bob!  
  
Crazy: It doesn't matter. And where do you think you guys are going?! *notices that Cloud, Reno, Rufus, Rude, and Seifer are trying to sneak past her*  
  
Cloud: uh.....We're going to a bar.  
  
Seifer: Yeah...a bar. *wink*  
  
Cloud: Yeah, that's it. *wink, wink*  
  
Les: ...OH! I get it!...Can I come?  
  
Cloud: Sure. Well,goodby, wegottago,seeyoulater,tata,byby! *all run out the door*  
  
Alex: Did you understand that at all?  
  
Crazy: ....nope.  
  
  
ON THE WAY TO THE BAR  
  
  
Cloud: Wow, that was close....we're almost there.  
  
Seifer: If Fuujin finds out I ditched her, she'll kill me.  
  
Les: Yeah, whatever....*sees a sign in the bar window* KARAOKE!! *runs in*  
  
All: *shrug their shoulders and run in*  
  
  
IN THE BAR  
  
  
Cloud: Where did that guy go?  
  
Seifer: Who cares?   
  
Rufus: *walks up to the bar tender* Hey, we're here for the show. When's it going to start?  
  
Bar tender: You're a little early. The stripper won't be here for another hour. Until then, we got karaoke and beer. Take your pick.  
  
Rufus: *looks at the karaoke machine* Ugh....  
  
Les: Alright! Karaoke!  
  
Karaoke Dude: Pick a song.  
  
Les: Hmmm...got any Nirvana songs?  
  
K.D: Nir-who?  
  
Les: Got any NIRVANA songs?  
  
K.D: Nope, sorry.   
  
Les: *eye twitch* Got any Nirvana songs?  
  
K.D: Uh...no....  
  
Les: Do you have any Nirvana songs or not?!  
  
K.D: Dude, I already told you, no!  
  
Les: *grabs guy around his neck* DO YOU HAVE ANY NIRVANA SONGS?!  
  
K.D: NO! I DON'T!  
  
Les: *starts to shake Karaoke Dude* WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME?!?!  
  
K.D: I DID!  
  
Les: TALK, DAMN YOU!!!  
  
K.D: ALRIGHT! WE HAVE NIRVANA SONGS!!   
  
Les: *stops shaking Karaoke Dude* Oh...well why didn't you say so?  
  
K.D: *puts on Brittany Spears songs*  
  
Les: *twitch* You evil bastard!!! *mauls K.D* Music or no music, I'M SINGING NIRVANA SONGS!! *starts to sing*  
  
Reno: Oh god, make him stop!  
  
Cloud: Please let the stripper get here early!!  
  
Seifer: Maybe more beer will drown out his singing...  
  
  
BACK TO WHEREVER WE WHERE BEFORE  
  
  
Crazy: ...I'm out of ideas.  
  
Alex: You know what that means, don't you?  
  
Chris: Um...we get to visit the kingdom of the Chickens?  
  
Tardy: We name our underwear?  
  
Alex: No...a new character will be introduced shortly.  
  
Tardy: You talk funny.  
  
Renoke: Silence, impudent turtle, or I will rip out your heart and feed it to Cerberus.  
  
Tardy: ...  
  
Chris: ...  
  
Both: CHICKENSSSSSS!!!!  
  
???: SHUT UP!  
  
Alex: What did I say? I knew a new character would come along any minute!  
  
Crazy: Well...who is it?  
  
Renoke: This is fantastic!!   
  
Crazy: Who is it?  
  
Tardy: It's a demon-lady-thing-a-ma-thing! *giggles*  
  
???: WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT A DEMON IS A LAUGHING MATTER, YOU IGNORANT TURTLE?!?!  
  
Crazy: Oh no.....  
  
Alex: It's...  
  
Both: Takui and Kurai...*sigh*  
  
Renoke: *back-hands Crazy* Show some respect!  
  
Crazy: I'll show you respect, you little...  
  
Takui: Ahem!  
  
Crazy: Oh...right..I almost forgot about you. *looks around* Where's Kurai?  
  
Takui: She went to kill that stupid turtle.  
  
Alex: Oh shit! *runs off screen*  
  
Takui: Where is she going?  
  
Crazy: To protect Vincent.  
  
Takui: Oh, right.  
  
Crazy: ...  
  
Takui: ...  
  
( Run off screen after Alex )  
  
  
AT THE BAR  
  
  
Les: *still singing*  
  
Cloud: *banging his head on the table* Make *bang* him *bang* stop! *bang*  
  
Seifer: I dun' think this beer is working....  
  
Bar tender: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! *runs out of the bar screaming and laughing demonically*  
  
All: .....  
  
Rufus: Does that mean the show is cancelled?  
  
Off-stage voice: No it doesn't boys!  
  
Cloud: Thank God...the stripper is here!!!  
  
Les: AW man! *walks off stage*  
  
( everyone in the bar cheers and gets closer to the stage )  
( sexy music starts to play )  
  
All: *drool*  
  
( stripper hidden by a towel dances onto the stage )  
  
All: *DROOL*  
  
( girl slowly turns around )  
  
All: *DROOOOOOOL*  
  
( And.....)  
  
Cloud: O_O  
  
Rufus: O.O  
  
Reno: 0__0  
  
Rude: O__O  
  
Les: 0_O  
  
Seifer: X_X  
  
"Stripper": Hey, kids! Who's ready for some action?   
  
Cloud: *twitch* Th-th-tha-tha-  
  
Les: That's Ba-ba-bar-  
  
Reno: Bar-ba-barn-barn-  
  
Rude: ...  
  
Rufus: Barn-barne-barne-BARNEY!!!  
  
( Barney starts to pole dance and strip, while singing his theme song to the tune of the sexy music )  
  
All: *twitch and fall out of their chairs, unconscious*  
  
Barney: Ooh, I'm too sexy for these boys!!   
  
  
ER.....BACK TO WHERE CRAZY IS  
  
  
Crazy: ALEX! NO!  
  
Takui: This is so stupid.  
  
Alex: He's mine!   
  
Kurai: He's mine!  
  
Alex: He's mine!  
  
Kurai: He's mine!  
  
Both: GRRRRR!!  
  
Crazy: Can't we settle this without dying and/or killing?  
  
Both: NO!  
  
Takui: The only thing they can agree on..oh well, I'm going to see Sephers! ^___^ OH SEPHY!!! *runs off screen looking for Sephiroth*  
  
Crazy: Hmmm....guess I have to take care of you two....how bout we have a vote? Winner gets Vincent?  
  
Kurai: Well I vote for me!  
  
Alex: And I vote for me!  
  
Both: *glare at Crazy* Who do you choose?  
  
Crazy: *gulp* I'm going to need help...  
  
  
BACK AT THE BAR  
  
  
( Barney is still stripping when two more people walk in, Outlaw and Ultima-Gambit )  
  
Outlaw: Woah. What the hell happened here? *sees Barney* O_O Oh my...  
  
Ultima-Gambit: X____X *passes out*  
  
Outlaw: ....FREE BEER!   
  
Reno: *wakes up* Where?  
  
  
BACK HOME IN THE LAND OF INSANITY  
  
  
Crazy: ORDER! ORDER! Welcome FFVII Fan-Girls of the World. I have gathered you here to vote on who should have Vincent as their own. Kurai, the 2nd princess of the demon world, or Alex, my personal muse and bat-thingy.  
  
Alex: *throws a rock at Crazy's head*  
  
Kurai; *snickers*  
  
Crazy: Ahem, ANYWAY, who votes for Kurai?  
  
Fangirls: ....*50 raise their hands*  
  
Crazy: For Alex?   
  
Fangirls: ....*50 raise their hands*  
  
Crazy: Damnit.  
  
Anon. Fangirl: THIS SUCKS! VINCENT IS MINE!!  
  
Kurai and Alex: DREAM ON BITCH!!! *attack anon. fangirl*  
  
( A fight breaks out, between every and all of the fangirls )  
  
Crazy: ORDER! ORDER! DAMNIT, WHEN I SAY ORDER, I MEAN IT!! *throws gavel at random fangirl*  
  
( Takui appears in a puff of smoke, with Sephiroth )  
  
Takui: How's it going?  
  
Crazy: *glares at Takui*  
  
Takui: *glares back*  
  
Anon. Fangirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! MY HAIR!! *runs around with her head on fire*  
  
Kurai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Alex: *chasing another fangirl with a flamethrower* HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! THINK YOU CAN OUTRUN ME, HUH?!  
  
Kurai: *turns into her demon form and starts to kill every fangirl in her path* ROOOOOOAR!!  
  
Crazy and Takui: OH SHIT! *run away*  
  
Takui: *runs back, grabs Sephiroth, and runs away again*  
  
( FF7 girls walk in )  
  
Tifa: What the hell is going on?!  
  
Aeris: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! *gets chased by Kurai*  
  
Yuffie: *looks both ways suspiciously, then starts to steal from everyone who is either dead or unconscious*  
  
  
BACK AT THE BAR  
  
  
( all of the boys start to wake up )  
  
Barney: Hey boys, the show isn't over yet!! *takes off the barney costume slowly revealing that all of this time the stripper was actually....*  
  
Cloud: HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!!!  
  
Mr. Rogers: "It's a beautiful day in the neighborhood. A beautiful day in the neighbor. YEAH!! *starts to strip again*  
  
All: O_O *run out of the bar screaming*  
  
Mr. Rogers: Poor guys. Must be blind or something. Can't they see that I am the best they could ever get? Oh well...back to PBS I go.  
  
  
BACK TO WHERE EVERYTHING THAT ISN'T HAPPENING AT THE BAR IS HAPPENING ^__^  
  
  
Crazy: Takui, what should we do?  
  
Takui: ...how should I know?  
  
( boys come running up )  
  
Cloud: IT WAS SO HORRIBLE!!!  
  
Reno: MY EYES ARE BURNING!!  
  
Crazy: What happened now?  
  
Cloud: It was the..and then the..and there was...BIG dinosaur..then there was a BOOOOM!! And I saw...I saw..MR. ROGERS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *runs away sobbing and screaming*  
  
Crazy: Er.......To be continued. O_o 


	7. Is Everyone Gay All Of A Sudden Or Is It...

A/N: GOMEN!!! I am so sorry, this chapter took SOO long to write! But I was un-motivated for awhile. But now I'm back, and its summer vacation! *cheers* So, I hope you enjoy this chapter! R/R please!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Alex, Renoke, and R.J. And Myself. Everything else belongs to their respected owners. ^_^ Yeah, I have permission form my fellow authors that are in this.   
  
Oh, and one more thing. This chapter kind of got out of hand at one point, and can probably be very offensive to people. Aheh..*giggles nervously* So read at your own risk.   
  
_______________________________________________  
  
I AM THE SPORK!!!  
Chapter 7  
  
  
*Alex is seen in a cage screaming at the top of her lungs.*  
  
Alex: LET ME OUT OF HERE DAMN IT!! LET ME OUT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! I'LL KILL YOU ALL IF YOU DON'T LET ME OUT!  
  
Crazy: No, you aren't coming out of that cage!  
  
Alex: LET ME OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Tifa: ....um....what about Kurai?  
  
Crazy: Oh, fuck, I forgot about her. *looks around* Um...where did she go?  
  
Takui: *shrugs* Well, it's not my problem. *cuddles Sephiroth* Is it Sephy?   
  
Sephiroth: *BIG grin*   
  
Crazy: *glares*  
  
Takui: Hmph. Well, we'll just take it outside then...*giggles and dissapears with Sephiroth in a puff of smoke*  
  
Crazy: Hmm....  
  
Cloud: *runs back up to Crazy* And there was NEKKID THINGS! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
  
Aeris: I'm glad you're upset. Now I know that the only one you want to see naked is...  
  
Tifa: *pushes Aeris away from Cloud* Me!  
  
Aeris: HA! Don't make me laugh, bar slut!  
  
Tifa: HA! Who's more of a slut, the one with the short skirt or the one that un-buttons her skirt to her crotch!  
  
Cloud: Thet fight over me so much...*sighs and walks away*  
  
Crazy: ^-^ Guys, guys! We need to find Kurai!  
  
R.J: And they all lived happily ever after! The End!  
  
Yuffie: *looks at Les* I think I'm attracted to you.  
  
Les: *looks at Yuffie* I think I'm attracted to you too.  
  
Yuffie: Wanna make out?  
  
Les: DAMN STRAIGHT!!!! *they make out*  
  
Crazy: o_O well, that was un-expected  
  
Outlaw: We must find Kurai!  
  
Reno: *crawls around on the ground* Need...booze...can't....breath...I can't...see... My brain...is functioning...correctly....  
  
Alex: *screams* LET MEEEEEE OUT NOW!   
  
Crazy: *shrieks*   
  
Outlaw: *takes out a shotgun* YOU WILL ALL DIE!  
  
Reno: *crawls up to Crazy* Booze...pot...need...  
  
Crazy: ^-^;;; ummmmm...  
  
( Mr. Rogers comes running up to Crazy fron nowhere )  
  
Cloud: EVIL! EEEEEEVILLLL!!!!! *collapses*  
  
Mr. Rogers: Don't hate me because I'm beautiful!!!! *cries*  
  
Reno: *grabs Crazys leg* Need...liquor...liquor...good...  
  
Crazy: O_o;;; Reno, let go  
  
Reno: *bites Crazys leg*  
  
Crazy: OW! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!?!  
  
Mr. Rogers: *looks at Reno with lust in his eyes*  
  
Reno: o.o;;  
  
Mr. Rogers: *jumps on Reno* Come to me, you beautiful hunk of man!!!!  
  
Crazy: Serves you right for biting me :-P  
  
( Vincent *who hasn't been in here much, gomen ^^;* walks in )  
  
Vincent: *sees Reno and Mr. Rogers* ...?!  
  
Alex: *stops screaming**anime hearts for eyes* Vincent! =^_^=   
  
Mr. Rogers: *lets go of Reno and looks at Vincent* Wow, you're even hotter! @^-^@  
  
Vincent: o_O *shoots Mr. Rogers* ...  
  
Reno: *stands up* ...  
  
Vincent: ...  
  
All: ...  
  
Alex: *coughs*  
  
( Takui walks back in with Sephiroth )  
  
Takui: What? Why are you all so quiet?  
  
Crazy: Um...no reason ^^;  
  
R.J: ...Sporky, spork *drools and foams at the mouth*  
  
( Yuffie and Les suddenly appear. They are rolling on the ground making out )  
  
Takui: ^__^ FUN! *grabs Sephiroth and makes out with him*  
  
Crazy: O_o; *eye twitch* too much making out...  
  
Alex: You're only saying that cause you don't have a boyfriend ^_^  
  
Crazy: Well, neither do you!  
  
Alex: I do too! He's standing right there! *points at Vincent*  
  
Vincent: *looks at Alex weird* I am?  
  
Crazy: No, he's not, he's mine! *walks over and kisses Vincent*   
  
Vincent: ...!!!  
  
Alex: *thrashes around* YOU STUPID BITCH! WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS CAGE, I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL TEAR YOU LIMB FROM LIMB! I'LL-  
  
Outlaw: *pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Alex* ^_^ A deed is done *drools*  
  
Crazy: *pats Outlaw on the head* Yes, indeed.   
  
Renoke: Why the hell haven't I said anything yet?  
  
Crazy: oops...I guess I forgot about you  
  
Renoke: *bitch...*  
  
Vincent: *is still in shock from Crazy kissing him*  
  
Reno: *who has been standing around in a stupor until now, suddenly rushes up and hugs Vincent*   
  
Aeris: Is it just me, or is it getting a little..er...yaoi-ish in here?  
  
Everyone: *ignores Aeris*  
  
Aeris: Fine...we'll see how much you ignore me when I bring upon the doom of the planet..mwahahahaha...  
  
Reno: *has tears in his eyes* You saved me from that fag, Mr. Rogers! Thank you so much!  
  
Vincent: ...?!?! *struggles to get away from Reno*  
  
Crazy: *beats Reno over the head with a frying pan* LET *BANG* HIM *BANG* GO!!! *BANG*  
  
Reno: *is knocked unconscious*  
  
Crazy: ^_^ I'm in my happy place *hugs Vincent* I'm sorry you had to go through that, handsome ^^  
  
Vincent: ...{ why do they all love me? Why? }  
  
Crazy: *reads his thoughts* Because you're cute, and cool and I love you ^^  
  
Alex: *mumbles in her sleep* Kill...don't touch my Vincent...mumble mumble....  
  
Chris and R.J: *start to chant* CHIPORK! CHIPORK! CHIPORK! Chicken Spork! CHIPORK! CHIPORK! CHIPORK! Chicken Spork! CHIPORK! CHIPORK! CHIPORK! Chicken Spork! *ect...*  
  
Crazy: *blinks*  
  
Ultima-Gambit: I have been here for two chaptes now, and haven't said anything. I'M SUING YOU! I WANT MY LAWYER! *runs away screaming*  
  
Crazy: ^-^;; oh well....  
  
( Tifa sneaks up behind Cloud and covers his eyes )  
  
Cloud: O_o I'm collapsed on the ground...how did you do that?  
  
Tifa: O_O I...I don't know...*cries*  
  
Aries: *laughs at Tifa* HAHA! You're a stupid slut!   
  
Tifa: *punches Aeris* I'm not a slut, you are!  
  
Aeris: X_X *dies*  
  
Tifa: Weak bitch  
  
Cloud: *gets up* NOOOOOOO! AERIS! *cries*  
  
( Takui stops making out with Sephiroth for a minute )  
  
Takui: Use a damn pheonix down and stop bitching about it *continues to make out with Sephiroth*  
  
Chris: *runs to Aeris* LIVE!! *gets those things that you see on T.V. all the time* CLEAR! *zap*   
  
Aeris: X__X *is still dead*   
  
Chris: CLEAR *ZAP* CLEAR!! *ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAPPPPPPPPPPPP!*   
  
Aeris: *is on fire, but still dead*   
  
Chris: Fire extinguisher!! *puts out fire and brings Aeris to life*   
  
Cloud: O_O ITS ALIVE!! ITS ALIVE!! *runs away laughing demonically*  
  
Aeris: *is now bald and looking in a mirror* My hair! My beautiful hair!!!! *cries*  
  
Tifa: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Takui: *stops and looks around again* Where IS Kurai, anyway?  
  
Crazy: O_o;;; oopsy....  
  
Outlaw: ^-^ I'm thinking we forgot about her...  
  
*MEANWHILE: In Mongolia*  
  
Mongolians: *run around screaming as their country is burnt to a crisp* DEMON! DEMON! THE APOCOLYPSE IS HERE!  
  
Kurai: ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!!!!   
  
Mongolians: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
*Back To Home*  
  
Crazy: ...yup, we forgot about her. ^^;;;  
  
Tifa: Well, we need to find her before she does something horrible!  
  
Outlaw: How do we find her?  
  
Les: *stops making out with Yuffie* ^_^ I have a suggestion...  
  
*On The Plane To Australia*  
  
Aeris: *is still staring in her mirror and crying*  
  
Outlaw: *grumbles* I don't think this is a good idea...  
  
Alex: *is shoved in a luggage compartment, still in a cage* I don't think so either!  
  
Yuffie: I think its a good idea! ^_^ *smiles at Les**giggles*  
  
Les: ^_^ Um..I'll be right back *runs to the back of the plane*  
  
Yuffie: Yeah, me too *runs after him*  
  
Crazy: O_o I'm just going to NOT think about what they are doing back there.  
  
Fuujin: EW...WHERE SEIFER?  
  
Tifa: We don't know, Fuujin, stop asking.  
  
Fuujin: *goes and looks for Seifer*  
  
Crazy: Wow, I completely forgot that we brought everyone from FF8 with us ^_^  
  
Cloud: Yeah, and that was a wonderful idea! ^_^ *hugs Squall* Friend  
  
Squall: Whatever  
  
Rinoa: *beats Cloud over the head*  
  
Alex: Can we go over the plan again?  
  
Crazy: *shrugs* I guess. Okay, the plan is, we get Steve Irwin, that Crocodile Hunter dude, to help us track down Kurai!  
  
Everyone: ...*crickets chirp*  
  
Sephiroth: That plan sucks  
  
Crazy: You didn't let me finish! Then after that, we kill both Kurai and Alex so they won't fight anymore! ^_^  
  
Sephiroth: ...Let me re-phrase that: That plan fucking sucks.  
  
Crazy: *shrugs* So, we won't kill them. No biggy ^_^  
  
Flight Attendent: Please, everyone, we are preparing to land. Buckle your seatbelts.  
  
Squall: Air sickness...*holds his stomach and runs to the bathroom*  
  
Rinoa: Aww...poor Squally-poo ^.^ I hope he feels better soon.  
  
*Where Fuujin Is...Currently Looking For Seifer*  
  
Fuujin: SEIFER BOYFRIEND! LOST?!  
  
( Wanders around )  
  
Fuujin: SEIFER?!  
  
( Walks into the bathroom and starts opening the doors )  
  
Fuujin: *opens one door and sees Yuffie and Les* SORRY *closes the door*  
  
Fuujin: *opens the next door and sees Sephiroth and Takui* SORRY *closes the door*  
  
Fuujin: *opens the last door and sees Seifer and Squall :-P* SEIFER BOYFRIEND! SQUALL! RAGE! :-(  
  
Seifer: Oh...shiiiiit...Fuujin, it isn't what it looks like! O_O  
  
Squall: *stupidly* It isn't? ^_^  
  
Fuujin: RAGE! *picks up Seifer and Squall and tosses them out of the plane*  
  
Squall: *while falling through the air* Why was she so angry? As we were doing was getting high...*lights a joint*  
  
Seifer: -_-''' Oh well....  
  
*they fall to the ground and die*  
  
*Back To Where The Passengers Sit*  
  
Crazy: *buckles her seat belt* We're almost there! YAY!   
  
Flight Attendent: Please fasten your seat belts like this *demonstrates*   
  
Outlaw: Shut the fuck up! *shoots the flight attendent*  
  
Flight Attendent: *dies*   
  
Outlaw: Yay  
  
Captain: *over speakers* Ah..this is your Captain speaking...we are now landing.  
  
R.J: *screams* THE VOICES ARE BACK!!!!  
  
Crazy: *in spooky voice* Yeees, R.J...they are!   
  
R.J: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *passes out*  
  
Crazy: Mwahahahaha...  
  
( The plane lands and they rent a car. I know that the plot went way too fast there, but I am the Author, so neener! Oh yeah, and they let Alex out of her cage )  
  
( They are driving through Australia when...)  
  
BOOOOOM!  
  
Crazy: What the hell was that?!?!  
  
Aeris: Looks like we hit something...  
  
Squall: What did we hit?  
  
Tifa: A...penguin?  
  
Crazy: o_O  
  
All: O_o  
  
Tifa: Yup, it's a penguin ^-^;;;  
  
( The penguin gets up and takes off his head )  
  
Penguin guy: What the hell is wrong with swizzle sticks? Why did swizzle sticks hit me?! Well, what do swizzle sticks have to say for yourselves? WELL?!  
  
Cloud: *glomps the Penguin guy's head* IT BE A PENGUIN MOMMY! O_^ I SEE U!  
  
Penguin guy: EVIL!!! *runs in circles with Cloud on his head*   
  
Cloud: WHEEEEEEEEE!! I'm riding the elephant mommy! Lets do it again and again and again and again! XD ELEPHENGUIN!  
  
Penguin guy: *explodes*  
  
Cloud: *also explodes*  
  
Penguin guy: *un-explodes* ^_^ That is so fun  
  
Crazy: O_o Um..who are you?  
  
Penguin guy: I AM THE GREATEST AUTHOR IN THE UNIVERSE!!!  
  
Crazy, Takui, Chris, and Les: Ahem...  
  
Penguin guy: ^-^() I AM WINDSLASH! *victory dance*  
  
Alex: If you're such a great author, whats with the suit?  
  
Windslash: Weekend job :-P  
  
Alex: Oh, I see...-.-'  
  
Crazy: Can you take us to the Crocodile Hunter?  
  
Windslash: Who, that gay croc-humping idiot?  
  
Crazy: Sadly, yes ^^;  
  
Windslash: Sure I know where he lives. Follow me! *waddles away*  
  
Everyone: o_O weird...*waddle after him*  
  
*At That Croc Dude's House*  
  
Alex: *knocks on the door*  
  
Steve: *opens the door* Wow! Would you look at that! *grabs Alex by the throat* What a fine specimen!   
  
Alex: *punches him in the face*   
  
Crazy: Er....we need your help, Steve.  
  
Steve: My help? For what?  
  
Crazy: We need you to help us track down a demon.  
  
Takui: Yeah, my sister, Kurai.  
  
R.J: And Sproky, who died the night the owls flew..*cries*  
  
Tifa: Sproky?  
  
R.J: SPORK! *smiles*  
  
Steve: Sure, I'll help! *drags them all to a swamp*  
  
*At The Swamp*  
  
Steve: Lookie there! That is one big ass croc! Le's move it three feet over there! *sneaks up behind the croc*  
  
Aeris: Does he even know we are looking for a demon?  
  
( Steve grabs the crocodiles tail and moves it three feet away from its original spot )  
  
Steve: No, I don' think thats just right! Le's move it three feet over there!  
  
Windslash: I am the Flying Panda of Nymph!!!!!! *tackles Steve*  
  
Steve: *grabs Windslash by the neck* Look at this fine specimen! This is a rare case of Flying Panda disease! Aren't we lucky!  
*waves Windslash around like a snake* Now the garden version isn't poisonus, but rest assured, this one is VERY dangerous! It coul' kill you in five seconds flat! So...LETS LOOK AT ITS TEETH! ^_^  
  
Windslash: hissssssssss  
  
Aeris: What does that remind you of Cloud?  
  
Cloud: *playing with G.I. Joes*  
  
Aeris: It reminds me of Adam and Eve....  
  
Cloud: Zooom! *makes plane noises* Yes commander, I'm here! *gun noises*  
  
Aeris: You can be Adam, and I'll be-  
  
Tifa: *pushes Aeris out of the way: And I'll be Eve!   
  
Aeris: *cries* But I wanna be Eve!  
  
Tifa: Eve wasn't bald, so blah! *sticks out her tongue*  
  
Windslash: *starts to twitch uncontrolably* SWIZZLE.....STICKS!!   
  
Steve: Oi, this is a fiesty one!!! *lets Windslash go*  
  
Windslash: *falls to the the ground and twitches uncontrolably* Swizzle...sticks...AND COFFEE BEANS!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Crazy: Riiiight. o_O How do I always end up being the sane one?  
  
Aeris: *dances in circles* I do not work for the moon as a chicken does not iron my underwear for the greater half of the year, so I suppose that Brittian wins the football game!   
  
Crazy: -_-' Forget I asked  
  
Aeris: Huh?  
  
Windslash: What?  
  
Tifa: Where?  
  
Yuffie: Who?  
  
Aeris: *giggles* CHICKEN POO!   
  
Crazy: -.- *smacks herself* Darn *smack!* the *smack!* luck *smack!* darn *smack!* Why *smack!* is *smack!* it *smack!* that *smack!* every *smack!* time *smack!* I *smack!* try *smack!* to *smack!* write *smack!* a *smack!* story *smack!* its *smack!* always *smack!* ruined?! *smack!*  
  
( Kurai suddenly flies over-head )  
  
Crazy: Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me...  
  
Steve: Oi, would you look at that! That is one big ass wild beast! LETS CATCH IT AND POKE IT WITH A STICK! *flaps his arms like wings*  
  
Alex: Ok, thats it. *beats Steve within an inch of his life* I hate you, you annoying bastard!!  
  
Steve: Oi, that...thats pain...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I know I'm probably going to die for this, but you will just have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. :-P  
  
Readers: BITCH! *throw flaming garbage cans at me*  
  
Me: O_O ACK! I'm sorry! But I'll finish it soon, so don't worry ^^;  
  
Readers: You better..*death glare*  
  
Me: o_O 


	8. INJUSTICE!

AN: O_o ..*Walks away*  
  
Disclaimer: Same old, same old.  
  
___________________________________________  
Crazy: Ok everyone get down and be quiet!! MAYBE Kurai won't notice us...  
  
Cloud: *Waves up at the sky* HIIIIIIIII KURAI!! WHATS UP?!?! NICE WEATHER, HUH?! ^__^  
  
Crazy: *Eye twitch* o_o ...Ok...nevermind then....  
  
Everyone: *runs away screaming*  
  
Steve: *looks up* woah...what a veiw  
  
Alex: Hentai!! O__o  
  
Crazy: O_O STOP THINKING ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!!  
  
Aeris: *giggles*   
  
Tifa: *trips Aeris* HAHAHAHAHAHA NOW YOU WILL DIE AND CLOUD WILL BE MINE!!!!  
  
Cloud: *trips over Aeris* Owies  
  
Tifa: O_o ...  
  
Crazy: o_O ...He so useless, ne?  
  
Tifa: Hai o_o ..  
  
Alex: *Drags Aeris and Cloud behind her* RUN YOU BAKAS!!  
  
*Everyone continues running* O__o  
  
Crazy: *points ahead* Look! There!! A HOUSE!!  
  
Outlaw: OoooOOooo WHERE?!?! *Jumps on Crazy*  
  
Crazy: X_x THERE!!  
  
Outlaw: You smell nice..^-^  
  
All: *Run towards the house*  
  
Kurai: *Lands on top of Steve* o_O ..  
  
All: *cheer* ^-^  
  
Kurai: *Roars*  
  
All: O_O *run*  
  
Yuffie: *Runs into the door* OW!! Oh..hey..we're here...  
  
Tifa: *Runs into Yuffie* Oof!  
  
Alex, Cloud and Aeris: *Run into Tifa* ACK!!  
  
The authors: *Run into Alex, Cloud and Tifa*  
  
Crazy: WHY DID YOU STOP?!?! OPEN THE DOOR!!!  
  
R.J: *Runs into the authors*  
  
*The door breaks down and everyone falls in*   
  
All: O_O;   
  
Anybody I forgot about( .;; ): *jump in the doorway* DOGPIIIIIIIIILE ^_^  
  
All: x_X  
  
R.J: I like dogs...  
  
Cloud: *Nods knowingly* Yes, dogs are quite cool...  
  
Alex: *Looks out the door* O_O ...*pokes Crazy*  
  
Crazy: *Listening to Cloud and R.J.* What Alex?  
  
Alex: *Mumbles and points out the door* O__O ..  
  
Crazy: WHAT ALEX?!  
  
Alex: *Whimpers* O___O;   
  
Crazy: *Looks and sees Kurai standing in the doorway staring down at her* O_O ...Oh....um...ohayo?  
  
Kurai: ...*Growls*  
  
All: T_T ..*back away*  
  
Crazy: ...*Quickly slams and locks the door* O_O MWAHAHAHAAH  
  
Takui: ...You do know my sister is capable of ripping that door off of its hinges, don't you?  
  
Crazy: *Ignores Takui* We're safe!! ^_^ All thanks to me...  
  
Takui: ..You will pay for ignoring me..oh yes, you will pay...  
  
(Outside)  
  
Kurai: *Standing outside the door* ...  
  
( An angel Kurai appears on her right shoulder, and a demon Kurai appears on her left shoulder )  
  
Angel Kurai: Don't go in, your sister is in there! You could hurt people you know...  
  
Demon Kurai: *Whacks Angel Kurai over the head with her pitchfork* Shove it, you ol' goody-two-shoes. Kurai, reak havoc! It's what you do.  
  
Angel Kurai: DON'T LISTEN!! Do the RIGHT thing! *Strangles Demon Kurai*   
  
Demon Kurai: *Strangles Angel Kurai* And the RIGHT thing is to..ack...is to KILL THEM ALL!!  
  
( Angel and Demon Kurai continue fighting each other )  
  
Kurai: -__- ..  
  
(Back inside..)  
  
( Crazy, Alex, and the rest of the authors sit on the floor in a circle )  
  
Takui: *Clinging to Sephiroth* So what are we going to do?  
  
Les: I say we set a trap!  
  
Crazy: How?  
  
Les: ....Pass.  
  
Windslash: I say we sacrifice R.J.  
  
Crazy: I like that idea...  
  
Alex: You CAN'T. She's your comedy muse. No R.J., no ficcy.  
  
All: *snap their fingers* Darn --  
  
Crazy: *Hears someone outside yelling like Tarzan* What the hell..O.o  
  
???: I'LL SAVE YOOOOOOU *Crashes through the window in slow motion with a hedgehog on his back* O_o  
  
Crazy: *Watches...notices the newcomer is the only person moving in slow motion*  
  
All: *calmly wait for the new guy to stop crashing through the wnidow* o_o ...  
  
..and wait...  
  
.....................and wait...............  
  
.............................................and wait........................  
  
???: Ok I'm done now ^_^  
  
All: Yay oo ..  
  
The author formally known as ??? (Ender): Yo. O_o I'm Ender. And this is my muse, (Insert name that author forgot over several months..)  
  
R.J: *Stupid grin* THAT WAS AN AWESOME ENTRANCE!! CAN I TRY?! *jumps out the window, then back in..several times*  
  
Alex: *Thwaps R.J* --  
  
Takui: ...Hi Ender.  
  
Ender: *Sweatdrop* O_O ..hi Takui...  
  
Crazy: Well, another author. ^_^ The more the merrier.  
  
All: *Smile and nod* ^_^  
  
R.J: *Suddenly clings to Crazy* *sob* Spandex monster gonna get me, mommy..  
  
???: *Points a gun to the back of Crazys head: Omae o korosu...um..I mean..who are you?   
  
???-2: Yah, and why did you break the window? I just fixed that damn thing...  
  
Crazy: Ack! I'm no one! Just a normal traveling fanfic author, you know the type, ehehehehe OH DEAR GOD PLEASE DONT SHOOT MEEEEE!! IT WAS ENDERS FAULT!! IT WAS AAALLLL HIIS FAAAAULT!!  
  
Ender: WHAT?!  
  
???: Hn.  
  
Crazy: o.o ..Wait..I know that 'Hn' ...*Turns around* HEE-CHAN!!! DUO-CHAN!! ^_^  
  
Heero: Don't call me that..  
  
All: HEEEEE-CHAAAAN -^_^-  
  
Heero: -_- ...  
  
Crazy: Nice spandex, by the way..  
  
Heero: Omae o korosu..  
  
Duo: *Hugs Heero* Poor Hee-chan! -^_^-  
  
*Cheers from 1x2 fans*  
  
Tifa: ^_^ Aw..yaoi...*Takes a picture*  
  
Cloud: *Gags*  
  
( Wufei walks in, followed by a girl with a squirrel on her head )  
  
Wufei: What was all that noise? I could hardly concentrate on my book. It was injustice, I tell you.  
  
Crazy: Wuffers!  
  
Wufei: Silence, stupid onna!  
  
Cloud: What's an onna?  
  
R.J: I think it's a fish...  
  
Cloud: Fishheads, fishheads, rolly polly fishheads...Fishheads, fishheads, eat 'em up yum. ^__^  
  
Squirrel girl: o_o ...I'm leaving. I don't want to be here. I'm calling my lawyer.  
  
Crazy: Nu! Stay, Padme!!   
  
Wufei: It would be injustice if we kept her here against her will.  
  
Les: Stop saying that word...  
  
Wufei: What word?  
  
Les: THAT word...  
  
Wufei: This is injustice. Tell me what you mean.  
  
Les: ARG *Tackles Wufei* STOP IT DAMN YOU!!!!!!!!   
  
Wufei: IF I WANT TO SAY INJUSTICE I WILL SAY INJUSTICE!!  
  
Les: DIE!! *Strangles Wufei*  
  
(Outside)  
  
Angel Kurai: *Punches Demon Kurai repeatedly in the face* The GOOD way is the ONLY way!!  
  
Demon Kurai: *Tackles Angel Kurai and rips out her hair* Don't stray from the path of EVIL!  
  
Angel Kurai: *Pulls on Demon Kurais ears* Be kind!! PLEASE REWIND!!  
  
Kurai: ...-_________-() ...  
  
___  
  
Owari~  
For now. O_o  
  
I pretty much have the 9th chapter finished, I just have to type it up. o_o Don't hate me, it'll be here soon. 


End file.
